Corpse Wonderland
by ChibiCreamPuff
Summary: I finally beat Corpse Party: Blood Covered Repeated Fear! Yay! But, as I was sitting in my class, an earthquake appears. The floor starts falling in, then I pass out...only when I wake up, I find myself in Heavenly Host Elementary. Weird right! My OCs are main characters. (Rated M for gore and use of strong language)
1. Prolouge

Today was the day! I was finally able to pick my new Corpse Party: Blood Covered game up from the store!

Oh, by the way, my name is Seiko Takimori. I know, weird to have the name of a character in a video game, huh?

I had always wanted to play the game, and whenever I got a PSP for my birthday, I decided to buy it. I just had to keep it away from my little sister.

I soon started the game and began the intro. It was beautiful music in my taste, kind of creepy, but beautiful. As the Title Screen popped up, I clicked, Chapter One and New Game.

As I expected, the game didn't start out at all creepy, it just started with Ayumi telling a scary story about an old school that used to reside where Kiseragi Acadamey is standing right now. And of course, their funny teacher, Ms. Yui scares Mochida Satoshi.

Of course after Introducing the characters, an earthquake appears, the floor falls out and the characters fall into the abyss.

Once they woke up from passing out, they find themselves in Heavenly Host Elementary School, which was the abandoned school Ayumi told about!

One by one they start to see each other, with some dying on the way.

It took me awhile, but I finally finished the game. I finally appeased the ghosts of the children including Sachiko. That was an awesome game and I'll play it again anyday. I loved how descriptive it was. The descriptions blew me away. I loved it.

(One Day Later)

The next day I was in my school, Kagamine High, in sixth period.

Thinking about Corpse Party, I thought I heard thunder in the distance. After a while it started getting closer, and closer, and closer.

A while after, I thought I felt a rumble, this rumble started to shake the whole room. An Earthquake?!

It started getting really intense, everybody was under their desks, including the teacher: Mr. Kakigama.

My best friends were hiding with me, Kiagi Miamie, and Toshio Takigawa. Kiagi was shy, but always loved school and loved to hang out with her friends, she can't stand anything even slightly creepy or she goes into a fit, she has blue hair and always wears pigtails. Toshio is more energetic and helps when her friends are in need, she also keeps our spirits up. She has magenta hair with blue and dark purple highlights.

Kiagi was shivering like heck. "W-Why are we having a-an earthquake?! We barely get any earthquakes at all, and one as heavy as this is really rare!" Her high voice was quivering.

The edges of the floor started to fall in. "What the hell?!"

The middle of the floor fell in as well. We were near the middle. I started slipping. "Ah! No guys!" They tried to help me up, but it seemed to suck me in. I closed my eyes and waited for the worst to happen and get over with.

They seemed to fall with me. Their arms disconnected from my hands. I lost them.

I continued to fall in this dark hole, hoping for the best.


	2. Episode 1: Chapter 1: Why?

"uugghh..." I murrmurred. I sat up. Finding that my knee was scraped. Good thing that was the only hurt part on me.

Looking around the room I found out that some parts of the floor was parted. I also saw a flyer on the wall. It read:

'Heavenly Post'

'Classes 1-A and 2-A are not going to continue classes due to horrible unfortunate events that happened to the teachers. Their Parting should not stop this School's buisness, Continue your classes and Try Your Best!'

'Principal Takamine'

After I read the flyer, I didn't believe what I read with my own eyes. Heavenly Posts were all the flyers in Corpse Party: Blood Covered. I just couldn't believe that I was in a school that was in a video game! It just wasn't possible!

I walked out of the room and saw so many collapsed areas of the floorboard. How was I going to get anywhere in this mess?!

I walked back into the room and found a loose board, in the games, those ALWAYS came in handy! I carried it out and placed it in a hole to walk to the other side of the room. Even though it was creaky, it was safe.

Turning a corner, I smelled something putrid, Worse than a skunk! What was that?! I walked and looked to my right and saw something that I didn't want to see.

It was a dead body.

According to size, it's easy to say it was high schooler, some strands of hair still attached to the skull seem to say that it was a female. Her backbone is crooked and it looks as if she had a blow to the head with something heavy. Maybe a hammer.

Looking closely I see a nametag left on what remains of her school outfit.

'Tsukiko High : School For Girls'

'Takimano Shinizari'

I decided to keep it for safe keeping. I put it in my pocket.

I walked along and soon found an infirmiry. I decided to enter and saw two beds, the first thing I noticed was that there was no dust on them. For such an old school it was weird to find no dust on them.

Soon, I walked back out into the hallways and continued. I found that there were candles lit everywhere. Were those….Ayumi's?! Was it all true?!

Everyhere I turned there was a corpse. Rotting flesh and bone was something I never wanted to see in person in my lifetime! But the smell is what gets me…agghh….

After a while I feel like I'm about to through up. Why?! Why did I ave to be trapped here?! I stumbled my way back to the infirmary, I then made myself comfortable. And fell asleep on the bed.


	3. Episode 1: Chapter 2: Shinozaki

Weeping... I heard it... Sounded muffled, like it was smothered by some plastic or something.

THUMP!

Wha-? What was that? Sounded like someone dropped something hard.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" A girl yelled. It sounded like it came from the second floor stairs... It was, a quote Ayumi screamed in the game...

I hurried myself up the stairs and ran and ran until I saw a shadow. It was darker because of the fact that there a flickering candle right infront of shadow... It looked like Ayumi!

I slowly turned the corner to see a female high school student standing there, a porcelain doll on the ground. This was a little different from the game. The student had low pigtails and the color of her hair was a medium shade blue. She wore a uniform and her student ID read:

Ayumi Shinozaki

Kiseragi Academy

'Representative' of Class 2-9

No. Way. I was able to meet Ayumi and the rest in this hell! I walked in front of her, she lifted her head slightly to get a better view. She suddenly burst into tears. "No, please. No more!"

"N-No! I'm a real person! Not dead! An earthquake appeared and, well me and a few friends got seperated and we umm...or at least I, got ported to this living hell..." I explained, trying not to freak her out. "Oh, by the way. My name is Seiko Takimori!"

"Seiko...?" She whispered, her voice quaked a little. "I have a friend named Seiko!"

My hands were sweaty, I was very nervous. "I-I'm from Kagamine High...Class 3-2. And umm... you and your friends are kind of famous where I live."

Ayumi was completely interested now. "Famous? How?"

I had no idea how I was going to explain that... "Umm..."

"AAGGGHHHHH!" Somebody screamed, it seemed as if they were scared. It sounded like they were screaming bloody murder. Then I heard, "Big Brother!"

"That sounded like Yuka!" I said out of the blue. Ayumi looked at me, confused.

"How do you know-?"

"Let's go find her!" I cut Ayumi off. I ran, we needed to find her.

A pulled her along down the hall as I raced to find Yuka, I didn't realize that this all was a reality! I never did until I found Ayumi...

My footsteps echoed loudly as they pounded on the creaky, yet stable, wooden floor. Ayumi's eyes were shrunken a little as if she were contemplating something in her mind, like she was daydreaming!

I ran up to the third floor with Ayumi following and headed to the girl's bathroom, that's where the scream came from. But, as we entered, we saw nothing but stalls. And some broken sinks and cracked mirrors as well.

"Where-?" I looked about my surroundings, then remembered about the hallway to the second wing! That's where they were!

I told Ayumi about where I thought she was and she looked very, very confused. "There isn't a second wing..." She calmly, but confusedly stated.

"But I, uh..., I found it on a...a...a map!" I stuttered, trying to think of what to say.

Ayumi was staring at something , or someone, through a classroom window. Her face looked angered, she quickly stormed into that classroom. I raced after her.

She was yelling at a female girl that looked like a high schooler. She wore a pentagram shaped hair piece that was held in place of short hair that was about the same color of Ayumi's hair. She wore rectangular shaped glassess and a professional outfit. She was...Naho...Saenoki!

"Naho...Saenoki!" Ayumi shouted, she seemed very angry. "Your theory didn't work! They didn't give a crap about the killer's stupid repentance!"

The girl seemed calm but confused about this statement. "Hmm? Is that so? But I was so sure that that was the way! Maybe we have the wrong killer..."

The door opened and shut with a slam.

"Yoshiki!" Ayumi screamed in delight. She was very happy to see this man!

"Like I've said before, your voice really travels!" The boy said, his hair was a creamy white and he wore a suit with a tie. He looked like he was one of those 'bad boys' in school.

After this little 'reunion' was over, they went to look towards Naho, but she wasn't there!

Yoshiki then looked over to me, a confused glare on his face. "Who's that?" He asked Ayumi.

"Her name is Seiko Takimori, and she's stuck here like us! We've got to work together to get out!" Ayumi explained.

"Yeah, we don't want someone tha's actually still 'sane' to be left here..." Yoshiki stared out the classroom window, he then started to walk towards the door. Of course, me and Ayumi followed.

We walked, searching for either one of their friends or one of my friends. I hope they're ok.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is going to be more of a 'for fun' story, so it won't be updated the quickest. But, don't fret! Because I will finish it sooner or later! ;3


End file.
